


King Again

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: If every moment had its due date, then you’d have them all expired,Because you’re always late, you’re far too late, and of that; you’re sick and tired. Munakata-centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song [you can be king again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk1vwYga02Q) by lauren aquilina

If every moment had its due date,

Then you’d have them all expired,

Because you’re always late, you’re far too late,

And of that; you’re sick and tired.

 

Long ago, you were a king.

You had most of everything.

 

Do you remember all the power?

Back, naïve, high in your tower

Of the New Hope’s Peak, oh, did you know?

That there, the stage for your final show

Was set it stone, oh, did you know?

The crown they would bestow,

 

To you,

The king of loss and ignorance,

The king of the countdown.

Just a king that hadn’t come around;

A king to be brought down.

 

Oh, Munakata Kyousuke, you believed

That all would be just fine?

You were sorely, painfully deceived,

Did you not see the signs?

 

Well, now you know,

Yes, now you know.

You were too slow,

Always too slow.

 

And now you’ve lost your everything.

What do you think?

What do you _think?_

What’s there to think?

 

Say.

Think.

 

If the years could rewind and bring you back to that old place,

Where you smiled at their sweet smiles and felt their warm embrace;

Would you have cherished them more closely, been with them in any place?

Would you have said you loved them, dear oh dear, would that have been the case?

 

Would things have worked out differently – if you knew? Had known it all?

For Sakakura’s loyal ways, and Yukizome’s grace and squall;

Would you have been willing, for them, in any call,

To take the plunge, to take the fall?

 

You say that you would,

Of course you would,

At least if you could,

But you cannot!

Let me tell you, dear,

You fought,

But still could not,

Because if you could have,

Then you should have,

And you would have,

All for naught.

 

Because,

I know,

Munakata, you were blind,

Just as Junko had designed,

And caught in her little dance,

Darling,

You never stood a chance.

 

I’m sorry.

Say farewell.

Don’t worry.

They are well.

 

But,

Did you know how much they loved you (too)?

To their core, to their despair,

From the start unto the end,

They just wished that you were there.

 

_Yukizome,_ so she cried,

Tears of protest,

Yes, she tried.

Until her image of you died,

And her heart fell off to rest.

She cried, she cried, she cried,

But her mind became obsessed,

And you lost her years ago,

Yet you never would have guessed.

 

_Sakakura_ , he was pained,

Tears of weakness,

Cries restrained.

Until his body lying drained,

Ensured the future’s bleakness.

He kept all his feelings chained,

His one and only sign of meekness,

And his love beat out for you in vain,

For none but Enoshima’s gain.

 

You never knew, they knew it too,

Everything was for your sake.

And here, now much too overdue,

You’re undergoing heartbreak.

 

They’re not coming back,

Let’s just leave it at that.

 

Munakata, please, be free, let go,

I know you’re feeling hollow,

But let it seep in, give it power, glow,

Give strength to all your sorrow.

 

Fight for what they left behind,

Fight for peace of mind.

For all their love combined, entwined,

If you would only be so kind.

Don’t let,

The mastermind,

Destroy the rest,

Of humankind.

 

_Hey, hey, it’s Chisa, hey,_

_Chisa’s here; here to contend!_

_Listen to me closely, Kyousuke,_

_For I loved you to the end._

_If only I had the place to tell you,_

_For all my sins, I would amend._

_God, I love you, so very much, I do,_

_On you, I forever will depend._

_But goodbye now, my dear lover,_

_Don’t forget me, my dear friend._

_This is Sakakura, hi,_

_Munakata, I won’t ask you why_

_You tried to kill me; that’s all right._

_Say, if you told me to jump, I’d ask how high,_

_You know, if it saves your life, I’d die._

_For fuck’s sake, fight, you’re quite the sight._

_Seize the night, the love of my fucking life,_

_You know, my time with you was the greatest delight,_

_Don’t waste it, hey, that’s impolite._

_Remember me, my brightest light._

Did you hear it, from above?

The ones that held onto their love

For you, for life,

Through all their strife.

 

_Kyousuke, it’s fine, it’s okay._

_Munakata, don’t delay,_

_Finish this your way._

_It’s okay, you’re okay._

 

Darling, you are not alone.

Darling, this is now your throne.

 

Oh,

Munakata, oh sweetheart, don’t cry, you crybaby,

You’ll reunite, surely, one day, perhaps, maybe,

With your right hand man and your right hand lady.

Everything they sacrificed was for your safety,

 

So don’t waste it!

Don’t waste it,

Don’t let it fade!

This game was well played,

But I’m afraid

It was wrong,

So go prove it.

You’re stronger than death,

Than despair,

You will move it.

 

So do it,

For your last stand, you will lose it.

Your agony – it hurts – but you will abuse it.

I know, because you fight now for the dead,

You fight with your heart,

You fight with your head.

 

You fight for the lost souls that loved you to the sky,

The same ones that still love you from beyond the grave.

For those that wounded you, until the day that they died,

Because they just couldn’t muster the strength to be brave.

 

Because she knew that you’d get hurt,

Yukizome screamed for you.

_(Oh, Kyousuke, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I knew!)_

Because he couldn’t bear to disconcert,

Sakakura died, it’s true.

_(If you left me, I just wouldn’t know what to do!)_

 

And because of this, I know,

During the finale of your reign,

You, Munakata Kyousuke, will be

Lost to the harsh bloodstains.

 

_(Yukizome, why didn’t you fight it?_

_Tell me, please, why didn’t you right it?_

_Sakakura, why did you smite it?_

_You know I’d forgive you, I would, despite it.)_

 

You’ve got a crown to reclaim,

Munakata Kyousuke,

This is your name.

Don’t forget that you, darling,

You are not to blame.

 

But please extend your amen,

And rise up from the pain.

For my dear, my fragile dear,

You will be king again.


End file.
